


Little Loved One

by MMYOITRASH



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), yuri on ice
Genre: Adoption, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMYOITRASH/pseuds/MMYOITRASH
Summary: Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Nikiforov wake up happily knowing that it’s there second year of being married together. The happy couple spend the first couple of moments gently loving each other with kisses and comments that make each others hearts beat fast.Part way though there gentle morning together Yuuri mentions that he would like to start a family with Victor and how he wants to spend the rest of his life wirh Victor and Makkachin but also. With a child if there own.





	Little Loved One

The year has been going great for both Victor and Yuuri. With Yuuri still under the guidance and training of his fiancé Victor Nikiforov, soon to be husband it came at no surprise that he won gold at the Grand Prix and took the world’s breath away. Teary eyed and proud Victor ran onto the ice and kissed Yuuri for the world to see. It’s not like it mattered though. It’s love after all and although it may have been embarrassing at the moment. It has become a staple of love and affection and a strong memory for the now married couple. 

And that memory. Was two years ago. 

“Ahah~! Victor stop you know I’m ticklish~!!” Victor had Yuuri in his arms and close to his chest as they lay on there bed together. Victor was peppering Yuuri with sweet kisses on his neck and body reminding him how much he loved him. Witch tends to be hard because Yuuri always laughs.

“Mmmmm~” Victor stopped kissing Yuuri and instead cuddled into the crook of his neck finding comfort and warmth. “Happy Anniversary piglet~” Yuuri turns red and smiles gently running his hand though Victors platinum hair. 

“Two years now?” Yuuri spoke with a curious voice as he relaxed his head back on his pillow and looked at his husband. Victor happily nods. “Wow. Geez where did time go....”

“It’s still here. But- I think it might just be moving a bit faster~!” Victor gently lets Yuuri go out of his grasp and placing his hand on his cheek. “I wish you could wear you’re glasses less you’re eyes are beautiful~”

“I thought we settled this last night with you having the best eyes~!” Victor giggled happily before kissing Yuuri’s nose. His soft lips making Yuuri blush. 

“Yes well- I change my mind~” 

“Of corse you did~ A man of surprise.” Victor then sits up stretching and Yuuri suddenly went quiet. Victors gaze looked back as he placed a hand down on the mattress. 

“Yuuri? Is everything okay? You went quiet.....” Yuuri slides his body up the blanket falling to show his chest just like Victors. 

“S-Sorry I just had a thought....” Victor gestures to share as he moves his body to the side. Yuuri sighs rubbing his neck and pushing his hair back. “I-I don’t know Victor I mean..... it’s stupid.” The Russian man then gently grabs Yuuri’s hands and looks at his husband. Yuuri laces his fingers around Victors and he tears up a bit. “Have.... I mean- Two years.”

“Yes that’s right.”

“That two years will turn into three and then four and five and six..... and I don’t just want to spend it with you. I want to raise a family with you Victor.” Victors heart stopped and Yuuri jumped and covered his mouth shaking and crying a bit from the embarrassment. “I-I’m sorry don’t listen to me I didn’t-“ 

“You want to raise a child with me Yuuri~?!” Yuuri looks back at Victor he has tears in his eyes but a soft smile on his face. All Yuuri could do was nod as he held his arm sniffling. 

“I have always wanted a family of my own. And I know we have Makkachin and I have you and I couldn’t be happier but-“ Yuuri wipes his eyes with his wrists. “If we have a baby girl. A baby boy. It would make me so happy.... just to see them grow up and find love and learn and see what there interests are and laugh and cuddle us. And I know it will be hard but I what to! I want a child Victor.” Victor moves quickly and pulls Yuuri onto his lap holding him close to the chest that he admires oh so dearly. “A-AH!! V-Vitya?! What are you-“ 

“I would love that.” Yuuri’s heart seemed to beat fast in his chest and warm up with Victors simple sentence. “I would love to raise a baby boy or girl with you Yuuri.” Victor then sits up and smiles with his iconic heart shaped mouth tears running down his face. “Just the thought of having another Nikiforov with us~ Its making me teary eyed.” 

“Oh Victor....” Yuuri gently wiped Victors cheeks while Victor happily laughs and holds Yuuri’s hand on his cheek. “Please don’t cry.”

“I-I can’t help it. I just-“ Victor chokes and he has a huge smile in his face. “I want a child too Yuuri. I want to be sitting in the living room while holding our child as they are asleep holding my finger and making cooing noises.” Yuuri covers his mouth. He never knew that Victor had such a soft spot for baby’s. To be honest he should have noticed sooner because whenever Victor is greeted by little boys or girls his heart practically melts into a puddle as he hugs them with a huge smile on his face. He always treats them so kindly just like anyone else but Victor is more of a father figure then you may expect. He always makes kids so happy. One time Victor and Yuuri where on a plane and a young boy was sad and the mother was trying to calm him down, Victor got his attention and he started making animal noises with no shame. The boy started laughing and the mother was so grateful towards Victor that she asked if that there was anything she could do. later that day the three of them went to lunch together and learned that her name is Kim and she is a single mother. She is very kind and Yuuri can hear Victor talk to her every so often asking how Zach, her child is. 

“Oh Victor I would love that. I would love to see you holding our child~” Yuuri tenderly holds Victor smiling. “So.... What do we do now?” Victor manages to calm down and sits up rubbing his eyes. 

“I suppose we adopt~ And give them the best life we can~” Yuuri nods and Victor kisses Yuuri softly of the lips. Yuuri returned the kiss holding the sides of Victors face before they break apart and look at each other. “Yuuri do you believe we are ready....?”

“For parenthood....? Yea. I think if we give it a few months and we do our research. I can talk to my parents. Then yea~” Yuuri places his hand on Victors cheek. “I believe so~”

•••••

A few months pass and eventually Victor and Yuuri Nikiforov adopt a boy who is only 5 years old with dark skin blue eyes and ginger hair. He is extremely shy but through time and trust the young boy found himself waiting at the door existed for Yuuri and Victors visits until he started calling Victor Papa and Yuuri Dad. His name. 

•••••

—— TIME SKIP 10 YEARS ——

Announcer: “Everyone please welcome Aiko Nikiforov on the ice! Son of Victor and Yuuri Nikiforov~!”

Aiko in Japanese means little loved one. So now whenever he hears his name he will be reminded that no matter where he is. In Victor and Yuuri’s eyes he will always be there little loved one. 

Aiko: “Dad~! Papa~!” Victor and Yuuri’s head turn up and Aiko made a heart with his hands and smiled. “I love you guys~! Thank you for adopting me~!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone~! Chloe here~! So I hoped you liked this. I am willing to write more story’s on Aiko so let me know what you think~! Anyway that is all.
> 
> See You in the Next Chapter~!  
> -Chloe


End file.
